


Like Vines (We Intertwine)

by EstherftLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Alien!Harry, Extraterrestres, M/M, Near Death Experience, TRADUCTION, univers alternatif - éléments supernaturels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherftLarry/pseuds/EstherftLarry
Summary: Le « Roswell » AU où Harry est un extraterrestre, Louis non, et ils se sont cherché pendant bien trop longtemps.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Vines (We Intertwine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703416) by [turnyourankle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle). 



> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Bienvenue sur mes travaux. Voilà une nouvelle traduction ! Youhou
> 
> Alors c'est un AU Roswell et je tiens à dire que je ne connais ABSOLUMENT PAS ce film. J'en ai jamais entendu parler mdr, mais ça n'empêche absolument pas de lire ce OS. L'auteur l'a bien précisé, donc no panic
> 
> Bon, j'ai eu la flemme de me relire, donc il est fort possible qu'il y ait des fautes de grammaire, ponctuation etc, et même de traduction, ha! Mais normalement, ça passe mdrr
> 
> Donc bien entendu j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur, comme à chaque fois, et l'histoire ne m'appartient en aucun cas, par contre la TRADUCTION m'APPARTIENT. Voilà :)
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, salut salut

« Il te regarde » Dit Niall alors qu'il passe derrière Louis, disparaissant rapidement dans la cuisine avant que Louis ait la chance de lui demander de quoi il parle.

 

Il remarque immédiatement Harry quand il se tourne dans la direction d'où vient Niall. Il est dans un compartiment près de la fenêtre, directement dans la ligne de mire de Louis. Liam se glisse en face de lui, regardant Louis quand il remarque le fixage de Harry dans sa direction.

 

Harry dévie juste ses yeux quand Louis regarde vers eux, mais quand même.

 

« Il m'évite. » Dit Louis quand Niall retourne à ses côtés. Il a deux grands verres d'eau sur un plateau, prêt à servir les nouveaux arrivants. Il ne peut toujours pas s'en empêcher mais glisse son regard dans la direction de Harry.

 

« C'est ton partenaire en labo, non ? Comment il peut t'éviter ? »

 

Louis lance un regard à Niall, et lui tend deux menus, le frappant avec sur le torse.

 

« Eh bien, il n'est pas assit dans ma section, pour une fois. »

 

Niall roule des yeux. Le même roulage d'yeux que Louis est habitué à voir à chaque fois qu'il mentionne Harry depuis ces derniers mois.

 

« Mais il est _là_. Pendant que tu travaille. Ça doit compter pour quelque chose. »

 

« Il ne connaît pas mon emploi du temps. Peut-être que c'est Liam qui a voulu venir. On a les meilleurs repas de la ville. »

 

« Je suis sûr que Harry peut en faire des meilleurs. »

 

Louis grimace. C'est juste méchant et mauvais.

 

« Eh ! » Louis pince le côté de Niall et il s'éloigne en trottinant avant de se rapprocher hésitant, les mains levées en défense, utilisant les menus pour l'éloigner de lui.

 

« J'ai eu un de ses gâteaux, il est putain de doué. » Niall prouve juste le point de Louis, parce qu' _il_ n'a eu aucun des cookies de Harry parce que Harry l'évite. Peu importe.

 

« Tu travailles ici, tu sais, pas dans la cuisine personnelle de Styles. Tu devrais parler de combien _on_ a les meilleurs repas en ville, pas lui. » Il pousse Niall depuis derrière le comptoir. « Et je suis sûr qu'ils attendent un quelconque service. »

 

Niall s'éloigne en secouant dédaigneusement la main, s'arrêtant promptement à la table de Harry et Liam. Ils sourient, tous les trois, et Harry déchire sa serviette. C'est presque comme s'il essayait de donner de l'attention à Niall, et de ne pas regarder Louis, mais c'est probablement dans sa tête.

 

Ce n'est pas grave que Niall ne le croit pas, c'est vrai : Harry Styles l'évite totalement. Quand Louis a été mit en équipe avec lui pour le labo de bio au début du trimestre, il était excité. C'était sa chance d'enfin séduire Harry. Louis a seulement passé tout son temps à faire ce qu'appelle Niall, les yeux doux à Harry dans les couloirs de l'école, et d'essayer de se convaincre à aller le voir et de commencer une discussion pendant le repas du midi, le cherchant à toutes les fêtes auxquelles ils sont invités pour qu'il puisse lui lancer un challenge à un jeu d'alcool.

 

Ca n'a juste pas fonctionné.

 

Premièrement il a pensé que Harry était juste timide. Louis a prit sur lui pour commencer une quelconque conversation de lui-même au self et bien sûr, Harry était contraint d'écouter pour une ou deux minutes. Mais alors il se retirerait et retournerait s'asseoir avec sa sœur ou Liam ou les deux.

 

Louis a demandé a Harry s'il voulait faire des devoirs de labo chez lui (il n'y a pas vraiment réfléchit plus, puisque sa maison n'est définitivement pas l'endroit idéal pour la concentration _ou_ la drague) mais Harry a juste penché sa tête et a décliné poliment, disant qu'il travaille mieux tout seul et qu'ils peuvent travailler par e-mail à la place ?

 

Donc ouais, Harry l'évite définitivement.

 

Mais Niall a raison, les yeux de Harry n'arrêtent pas de s'égarer dans la direction de Louis. L'attention le réchauffe jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il se penche au-dessus des biscuits empaquetés sur le comptoir, les réarrangeant prudemment juste comme ça. Sa frange balaye son visage, frôlant ses joues et il sait qu'il est beau sous cet angle.

 

Niall revient avec un rebondis dans ses pas et sourit aussi grandement que jamais. « Deux thés, un toast à l'avocat et un sandwich à l’œuf et au bacon. Ces deux-là ont un gros p'tit dej'. »

 

Il lâche la commande de retour en cuisine, et « Je pense qu'on a plus de sauce piquante par contre. Ces deux-là noient toujours leurs repas dans la sauce piquante. »

 

« Oh? » Louis fronce des sourcils, pas certain de pourquoi Niall sait ça et pas lui. Encore plus évident qu'il se fait ignorer.

 

« Ah. T'veux pas leur dire qu'on en a plus ? » Niall secoue ses sourcils.

 

C'est une option, mais Louis a une meilleure idée. « Je peux juste aller en chercher en face de la rue. »

 

Niall cligne des yeux de surprise. « Tu vas aller au magasin ? Sans être menacé de chantage ? Wow. »

 

« Yep. » Louis claque le _p_ et fait traîner sa main sur le comptoir en sortant de derrière celui-ci. C'est brillant. Il a une chance de se dandiner pile devant Harry, il sait qu'il peut faire ça.

 

« Tu vas porter ton tablier, hein? » Demande Niall, posé sur son coude pendant qu'il regarde curieusement Louis.

 

« Oh, je présume que je devrais l'enlever. » Il lance un regard furtif à la table de Harry, et ouais, il regarde. Il tourne son dos à Harry, se tendant alors qu'il détache langoureusement le nœud au-dessus de ses fesses, essayant d'attirer autant d'attention dessus que possible. « On ne voudrait pas qu'il soit souillé par l'air pollué de la ville, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tommo ? » Demande Niall avec un sourire.

 

Louis s'étire les bras avant de tirer le devant de son tablier, le passant par-dessus sa tête et s'étirant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir l'air dans le bas de son dos.

 

Il espère vraiment que Harry regarde toujours. Si oui, ça devrait l'avoir fait s'étouffer sur son eau glacée.

 

« J'enlève mon tablier, bien sûr. » Il incline sa tête et lance prudemment l'habit en boule en direction de Niall. Il l'attrape avec un rire. Ça sonne comme s'il marmonnait quelque chose, mais Louis est trop occupé à se concentrer à ne pas regarder Harry trop évidemment tout en regardant Harry pour savoir.

 

Harry cligne des yeux en direction de Louis, et Louis sourit largement. Il secoue sa main vers Harry, qui se tourne ailleurs immédiatement, mais relève rapidement le regard après.

 

« Salut Liam, » Dit Louis alors qu'il passe par leur table pour aller à la porte. Liam dit salut en retour, ce qui semble être toutes les raisons dont Harry a besoin pour regarder Louis de nouveau.

 

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il regarde toujours vers la table de Harry quand il quitte le café. La lumière du Soleil frappant la fenêtre dans la mauvaise direction pour Louis pour voir à l'intérieur alors qu'il traverse la rue.

 

Avec chaque pas il se déhanche juste un peu plus, et vole des regards vers le café.

 

Quelque chose brille dans le coin de sa vision, et il veut tourner sa tête mais il pense qu'il arrive à voir la silhouette de Harry, donc il louche en direction du café à la place.

 

Il y a un cri qui vient de la rue. Et un autre, directement à lui, ce qui picote ses nerfs. C'est probablement rien.

 

Il se tourne vers le bruit et fait face à une voiture, juste là, devant lui et ensuite brusquement et durement contre son estomac.

 

Il essaye de s'accrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ses doigts attrapant le capot de la voiture alors que la douleur fleurit à l'intérieur. Il fait un bruit, il pense, avant de perdre sa poigne, faisant un bruit sourd contre l'asphalte.

 

 

*

 

 

Louis revient à lui avec le visage de Harry le survolant proche du sien.

 

« Tu dois me regarder, » Il dit, la voix serrée. Son sourcil est tendu et il transpire, des gouttes luisantes sur sa tempe avant de glisser le long de son front. Quelques unes se recueillant autour de ses yeux, et Harry les cligne pour les éloigner furieusement.

 

Pourquoi il transpire autant ?

 

« Harry, salut. » s'étrangle Louis ; la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser à dire. Il ne sonne pas bien, et il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il se passe, mais Harry est là. Là avec lui, le regardant. Donc peu importe ce qui peut se passer ne peut pas être si mal.

 

Il peut sentir le sol sous lui, du gravier dispersé se creusant dans son dos. Et Harry et si proche. Plus proche qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Louis pourrait probablement pencher un peu sa tête et attraper les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes. Si seulement il pouvait bouger.

 

C'est probablement pas bon, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il ne puisse pas bouger ?

 

Il y a quelque chose de chaud et ferme contre le ventre de Louis, le gardant encore au sol. C'est Harry. Harry le touche, sa paume est chaude et lourde contre l'estomac de Louis.

 

Son touché est électrique, de petites secousses et il frissonne. Ça n'a aucun sens, hein ? Des touchés électriques ? Louis cligne vaguement des yeux au visage sérieux, concentré de Harry.

 

Harry doit avoir remarqué sa préoccupation, amenant son autre main vers la mâchoire de Louis.

 

« Tu vas bien. » Il murmure et ses sourcils se froncent encore plus. Il s'étouffe sur une respiration, sa main tombant du visage de Louis.

 

Il a l'air de souffrir.

 

« Est-ce que tu es blessé ? » Demande Louis.

 

Harry secoue sa tête, ses boucles drapées autour de son visage alors qu'il se penche. « Ne parle pas. J'ai presque fini. »

 

Louis veut demander ce qu'exactement Harry a presque fini, mais il est distrait par le timbre sombre de la voix de Liam plus loin. « Harry, on doit partir. L'ambulance est en route. »

 

Louis essaye de se tourner en direction de Liam, il est juste au-dessus des épaules de Harry. Ses bras écartés, tenant en arrières les voyeurs dont les yeux sont arrondis. Niall est derrière lui, ses mains sur l'épaule de Liam, essayant de le bouger de son chemin. Louis pense qu'il peut entendre le fort accent de Niall et sa voix tremblante. Il est probablement en train de jurer directement dans les oreilles de Liam.

 

« Dit à Niall que je vais bien. » Il dit, et Harry cligne des yeux vers lui, encore.

 

« Ok. » Il se tourne vers Liam, mais ne dit rien en fait. Il hoche juste la tête, et Liam lui lance une bouteille de ketchup. Pourquoi il gardait une bouteille de ketchup ?

 

« Va démarrer la voiture. » Il dit à Liam, et Liam part en courant, n'ayant pas besoin de plus d'explications.

 

Harry l'attrape facilement, et ensuite l'écrase au sol. Louis observe dans la confusion. Il doit être toujours un peu dans les vapes.

 

Harry met un peu de ketchup sur le tee-shirt de Louis et sur son ventre, l'étalant. Il lâche la bouteille cassée à côté de Louis.

 

« Reste allongé jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive. Tu vas bien. Tu as juste brisé la bouteille quand la voiture t'as fait peur, ok ? »

 

Harry se lève alors qu'il parle, ayant l'air un peu instable alors qu'il frotte ses jambes.

 

Louis n'a pas le temps de répondre avant que Harry s'en aille, courant dans la même direction que Liam a disparu.

 

Niall s'échoue à côté de lui pendant que Louis vole des regards à Harry qui bat en retraite. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il est plutôt certain que ce n'est pas ce que Harry lui a dit.

 

 

*

 

 

Harry avait raison : les médecins ne lui ont rien trouvé de mal. Il n'a pas tellement de bleus sur lui. Une contusion cérébrale est la seule explication que les médecins ont pour sa à priori perte de mémoire, par contre de ce qu'ils peuvent dire il n'a pas frappé sa tête.

 

Il est rapidement congédié, quittant les urgences sur des pieds instables et agrippant ses habits souillés dans un sac plastique.

 

Sa maman l'enveloppe quand il rentre chez lui et il a difficilement une seconde pour penser. Elle lui a fait des chou-fleurs au fromage et des toasts à la tomate, et elle n'a pas arrêté de caresser ses cheveux, et de l'enlacer contre son torse aussitôt qu'il posait sa fourchette.

 

C'est fatiguant, d'être scruté comme ça. Spécialement depuis qu'il n'a absolument rien de spécialement mauvais, mis à part un petit problème de mémoire qu'il ne lui en a même pas parlé. Les filles le regardent toutes avec méfiance, et il s'excuse pour aller au lit plus tôt, blâmant le stress de la journée, mais vraiment il ne peut pas supporter toutes les questions quand il n'a pas vraiment de réponses.

 

Il doute qu'il sera capable de s'endormir, sa tête lui tournant, mais il verrouille sa porte de chambre et se déshabille rapidement. Il jette ses habits de travail sur son lit. Ses sens sont assaillit par la douce et acide odeur de ketchup séché. Il apporte son tee-shirt souillé à son visage pour gratter les morceaux de ketchup, et remarque une déchirure.

 

Ce n'est pas une petite déchirure, non plus, c'est complètement irrécupérable. Le tee-shirt est déchiré à un point qu'il ferait mieux de le jeter.

 

Ça n'a aucun sens, considérant le fait que Louis est complètement intact. Il ne devrait pas avoir des éraflures en conséquence de cette grosse déchirure ? Il soulève instinctivement son tee-shirt, pour vérifier encore et le remarque tout de suite. Une trace de main argentée arborant son ventre, juste où la main de Harry été pressée contre lui.

 

C'est fade quand il le voit la première fois, des traces de doigts par-dessus la surface de sa peau. Mais ça devient plus franc, l'argent éclatant brillamment plus il le touche.

 

Sa tête lui fait mal, et ses mains tremblent alors qu'il pousse contre son estomac. Au final ça ne fait pas mal.

 

Il aimerait bien enlever son tee-shirt et de l'enterrer dans le jardin, ou au fond de la poubelle de quelqu'un. Mais il n'est pas prêt à quitter sa chambre et de faire face à encore plus de questions et regards concernés. A la place il plie prudemment le tee-shirt, le remettant dans le sac en plastique qu'il a eu à l'hôpital et le pousse dans son sac à dos. Il s'en occupera demain.

 

Louis essaye de dormir, mais c'est comme si sa peau brûlait juste là où se trouve l'empreinte, et il n'arrive pas à y faire abstraction. Il n'arrête pas de la toucher, et il se sent bien. C'est doux sous sa main, c'est comme le reste de sa peau, pas de bosse ou de sillon en vue.

 

Il la caresse gentiment, méfiant que ça commence à lui piquer n'importe quand, et il pense à Harry. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Harry. La seule chose qu'il peut convenablement se rappeler provient de la main de Harry sur lui. Probablement sur l'exact même endroit où l'empreinte en argent est maintenant.

 

Et si c'était un symptôme d'une rare maladie, ou un cancer ou quelque chose et Harry en est embarrassé ? Il pourrait avoir un excès de magnésium sécrété dans sa transpiration qui a réagit sur la peau de Louis. Peut-être que c'est même pour ça qu'il ne veut pas parler à Louis, il est embarrassé d'être malade. Le cœur de Louis lui fait mal à ce scénario fictif, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'est peut-être l'inverse. Peut-être que _Harry ne sait pas qu'il est malade_. Louis pourrait tenir la clé de sa guérison.

 

Et puis il pense à son tee-shirt déchiré, rempli de sang. Le tee-shirt que Harry a très délibérément couvert de ketchup. Sa raison scientifique a dégringolé par la fenêtre. N'importe ce qu'il se passe a définitivement quelque chose à voir avec Harry, mais depuis qu'il ait lui-même couvert son tee-shirt de sang... Il a de sérieuses explications à faire.

 

 

*

 

 

Louis attend Harry après sa classe d'Histoire et le coince silencieusement. Il tire sur la lanière de son sac avant de commencer à marcher, ne voulant pas attirer trop d'attention sur lui-même. Il a remarqué trop de regards sur lui toute la matinée, et ça l'a rendu agité.

 

Harry fronce des sourcils en réponse, mais suit Louis sans rien demander. Louis se dirige vers la salle de musique, qui par expérience, sait qu'elle est libre. C'est un bon endroit pour traîner quand il sèche les cours.

 

Louis attend peu de temps jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme avec un clic derrière lui avant de parler.

 

« Harry, tu dois me dire ce que t'as fait. » Il essaye de sonner neutre, et le regrette immédiatement quand il remarque Harry se décaler de là où il est penché contre un bureau. Il pousse ses orteils contre le sol, ses cheveux tombant sur son front.

 

Il à presque l'air effrayé.

 

« Désolée, j'sais pas de quoi tu parle. »

 

« Hier. Quand je suis tombé ou genre, ai été frappé par une voiture. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

 

Il continue de fixer le sol, ses doigts se tordant.

 

« Harry, honnêtement, je me rappelle de rien. Tu penses pas que je devrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Les médecins m'ont posé des questions auxquelles je pouvais même pas répondre. Genre est-ce que je me suis soutenu avec mes mains ou je suis juste tombé ? Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre pourquoi je n'avais aucun bleu du tout, même si ça sonne désagréable. »

 

La tête de Harry se relève à ça. « Tu allais bien, hein ? »

 

« Ouais, ouais, j'allais bien. Je vais bien. »

 

« Il hausse des épaules. « J'sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise, alors. J'en sais juste autant que toi. »

 

Il sonne un peu plus défiant maintenant, mais ses phalanges sont blanches tellement il tient fort sa lanière de sac.

 

Louis inspire profondément. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Il lâche son sac sur le sol, et il atterrit dans un bruit mat _._ Il ne s'embête pas à parler avant de lever l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, montrant la marque de la main qu'il est particulièrement certain que Harry a laissé là.

 

Harry a la bouche en poisson et se redresse. Il bouge plus près avant de se reculer à nouveau, comme s'il était préoccupé qu'il fasse peur à Louis.

 

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Il demande, et sa voix est si petite.

 

« Non, c'est juste genre, ça picote un peu quand je touche. »

 

Harry cligne des yeux.

 

« Genre comment ? »

 

« Tu as mis ça là, tu ne devrais pas le savoir ? » C'est sorti un peu plus dur qu'il espérait, et le nez de Harry se fronce alors qu'il baisse la tête.

 

« Je suis désolé j'ai jamais- j'ai jamais fait ça avant. Sur une personne. »

 

Ok. Bien, au final ils vont quelque part.

 

« Fais quoi exactement ? » Il demande mais Harry ne semble pas lui payer de l'attention. Il mord sa lèvre inférieur, les yeux traînant sur le ventre de Louis. Il laisse son tee-shirt se baisser et les yeux de Harry reviennent brusquement sur son visage immédiatement.

 

« Est-ce qu'ils, » Harry commence et avale sa salive. « Est-ce qu'ils ont vu la marque ? Les médecins, je veux dire. »

 

« C'était pas là. Elle s'est seulement montrée la nuit dernière. »

 

« Ok. » Les bras de Harry se dégonflent un peu, ses épaules tombent. Il frotte son visage, ses paumes pressées contre ses yeux pendant qu'il respire profondément. « Je voulais juste aider. »

 

« D'accord. »

 

« Tu ne te rappelle de vraiment rien ? Tu ne te rappelle pas d'avoir couru à travers la route ? »

 

Louis secoue sa tête.

 

« Je sais que j'avais besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose qu'on avait plus. J'sais pas. De la sauce peut-être ? C'était quelque chose pour ta commande, je pense. Niall a dit qu'on pouvait juste te dire de commander autre chose mais je- je voulais me montrer donc j'ai quitté le café pour aller en chercher de l'autre côté de la rue. »

 

La chose est que Louis sait, il sait qu'il ne prêtait pas attention d'où il allait parce que Harry était là et Louis voulait attirer ses yeux et il l'a fait. Louis essayait d'avoir l'attention de Harry alors même qu'il traversait la rue, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine juste à la vue du sourire de Harry- mais alors. « Puis j'étais au sol et tu étais là à me toucher. »

 

Le pouce de Harry tapote sa bouche maintenant, son ongle se creusant nerveusement dans sa lèvre alors qu'il attend que Louis continue.

 

Louis éclaircit sa gorge. « Et je peux dire que tu étais en train de dire quelque chose parce que ta bouche bougeait mais je ne pouvais pas entendre ou me concentrer sur quelque chose excepté l'endroit où tu me touchais. » Il rougit à l'implication mais Harry n'a pas l'air de réagir à l'aveu. Il fixe toujours intensément les yeux de Louis.

 

« Je te disais de tenir bon, que tu irais bien. »

 

Louis lèche ses lèvres. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

 

« Tu as été frappé par une voiture juste... Je devine que tu ne l'as pas vu venir. C'était vraiment... Pas bien. » Le visage de Harry se contorsionne, une grimace assombrissant ses traits. « Je devais m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

 

« J'ai été frappé par une voiture ? Genre, véritablement frappé ? Pas juste un coup ou frôlé ? »

 

Harry hoche la tête.

 

« Mais comment tu allais m'aider, Harry ? Les médecins ont dit que j'allais bien. Pas un seul bleu sur moi. » Il le dit plus pour se convaincre lui-même, parce que ça n'a absolument aucun sens. Il n'avait pas de bleu. Mais son tee-shirt était rempli de sang et déchiré.

 

Harry mord encore sa lèvre, son regard se redirigeant vers le sol. Il à l'air aussi inquiet que Louis l'est.

 

Louis continue. « J'ai vu mon tee-shirt, il était tout déchiré et il y avait du sang dessus. Du ketchup, aussi, mais plus de sang. »

 

Harry hoche la tête.

 

« Je n'allais pas bien, pas vrai ? »

 

Harry secoue sa tête, et une profonde inspiration le traverse.

 

« Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Je pense pas que t'étais conscient, tu ne l'étais pas- tu ne répondais plus. J'ai essayé de te parler mais t'étais comme, pas là. Je devais faire quelque chose. »

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Harry ? » C'est presque comme si le monde se tenait en alerte alors que Louis attend que Harry réponde. Il peut entendre son sang se ruer vers ses oreilles, et la peau de son ventre battre avec le battement de son cœur, comme si l'empreinte de main est plus vivante d'un coup.

 

« Je- je t'ai guérit. »

 

Louis se rappelle du visage de Harry proche du sien tout entier quand il était au sol. La concentration évidente. Ça n'a aucun sens. Mais l'alternatif n'en a pas non plus.

 

Sa gorge est sèche quand il demande « Comment ? » Ça sort plus silencieux qu'il ne s'y attendait.

 

« J'ai euh, manipulé la structure moléculaire de tes cellules ? Genre, je les ai réparées. »

 

Bien. C'est bon à savoir, mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à la question de Louis.

 

« Mais _comment_ , Harry ? »

 

« Je ne suis. Je ne suis pas d'ici. » Dit Harry. Il a l'air de considérer chaque mot qu'il dit, parlant plus lentement que d'habitude.

 

« Je sais, tu es de Holmes Chapel. »

 

Harry rigole faiblement, levant les yeux vers lui avec un sourire triste. « Non, je veux dire, avant ça. Je ne suis pas _d'ici_. »

 

Louis cligne des yeux vers lui. Ça n'a aucun sens. Qu'est-ce que d'où Harry vient à a faire avec ça ? « Je suis désolé tu vas devoir m'expliquer. Tu viens d'où exactement ? »

 

Harry hausse des épaules. « Je ne sais pas vraiment mais juste genre, pas d'ici. »

 

« Par ça tu veux dire... » Louis fait des gestes autour de lui. « Genre... L'Angleterre ? L'Europe ? La Terre ? »

 

Harry hoche la tête. Et bien. N'est-ce donc pas une surprise.

 

« Est-ce que t'essaye de me dire que t'es un extraterrestre ? »

 

Le visage de Harry est pale, plus pale que Louis ne l'a jamais vu. Et il a actuellement l'air de se rétracter sur lui-même. « S'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne. »

 

Bien. Louis est plutôt certain que c'est la dernière chose qu'il irait faire. Allez dire aux gens que Harry est un extraterrestre.

 

« Mec, t'en as définitivement pas à t'en faire pour ça. Donc t'as genre, tu m'as réparé ? C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

 

Harry hoche la tête.

 

« Je me rappelle de Liam qui te criait dessus... Et il t'a donné une bouteille de ketchup et il retenait les gens en arrière. Donc il sait ? »

 

Harry hoche la tête. « Il a essayé de m'arrêter. »

 

L'estomac de Louis chute à ça. Si Harry l'avait écouté qui sait si Louis serait même en train de se tenir debout à présent ?

 

Il s'assied à côté de Harry, sentant ses jambes faibles. Harry à l'air surprit que Louis ose venir aussi près, mais il ne parle pas.

 

« Tu as dis que tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant. Comment tu savais que ça allait fonctionner ? »

 

« Je l'ai fait sur des animaux. Juste pas sur des gens. Les humains sont juste trop risqués, c'est trop exposé. » Il renifle. « Évidemment. »

 

« Mais tu m'as sauvé. »

 

Harry hoche la tête. Et juste- ça n'a pas de sens. Si Harry dit la vérité et qu'il est un extraterrestre, pourquoi aurait-il prit ce genre de risque ? Autant que Louis crush sur lui il ne délire pas ; il sait qu'ils se connaissent à peine. « Pourquoi ? »

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu étais blessé. »

 

« Tu viens juste de dire que le risque d'exposition est trop grand. Et c'était en public... Il y avait des gens qui regardaient. C'était pas prudent. »

 

« C'était toi. » Il hausse des épaules.

 

« Mais tu me parles à peine. Tu m'évites dès que tu peux. » La voix de Louis sonne étrange à ses oreilles, claire et flottante. « Pourquoi tu t'en soucierais ? »

 

« Évidemment que je m'en soucie. J'ai juste. » Il joue avec l'ourlet de son haut, le tissu glissant entre ses doigts. Les mêmes doigts qui ont en quelque sorte sauvés la vie de Louis. Il n'arrive toujours pas à se faire à l'idée. « Je ne voulais pas trop m'approcher de toi, ou de personne, en faite. »

 

« Parce que tu n'es... Pas d'ici. »

 

Harry hoche la tête. « Je peux pas vraiment risquer de me rapprocher de quelqu'un. Et je sais que je voulais plus avec toi que juste... Je sais pas. Les repas du midi à l'école et les plaisanteries aux entraînements de foot. » Harry fixe résolument ses chaussures, les joues écarlates pendant qu'il parle.

 

Le cœur de Louis papillonne et sa poitrine se resserre à cet aveu. Seulement- « Voulais ? »

 

Harry secoue la tête. « C'est toujours présent. Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est beaucoup et je peux te laisser tranquille, mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne le dis à personne. »

 

« Non. Je ne le ferais pas. Je suis juste. En train de traiter toutes les infos. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. »

 

« Tu es déjà assis. » Pointe Harry et oh. Ouais, il l'est. Il rigole.

 

« Tu as raison. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de me lever. »

 

Il se pousse du bureau et s'étire. Harry se lève aussi, gardant toujours sa distance. L'empreinte de main le picote et Louis se retrouve à la gratter d'un air absent.

 

Harry fronce des sourcils. « T'es sûr que ça fait pas mal ? »

 

« Non, ça picote juste. Ça me picote depuis que je t'ai vu. »

 

« Je peux ? » Harry avance plus proche et étend sa main. Louis soulève son tee-shirt et Harry se baisse à côté de lui. Ses doigts frôlent la peau du ventre de Louis très gentiment.

 

Un choc d'électricité secoue Louis tout en travers aussitôt que les doigts de Harry touchent la marque. Sa peau est en feu et sa vision blanchit, la pièce disparaît autour de lui.

 

A la place il voit un jeune Harry marchant à côté d'une fille, tenant sa main. Ils ne doivent pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. C'est sombre et Louis peut sentir la fraîcheur ratisser sa peau, même s'il n'est pas vraiment ici. Harry et la fille ne portent pas de vêtements, de la chair de poule sur leur dos, les fins poils sur les bras de Harry levés.

 

Ils sont entourés par une forêt, marchant prudemment à travers le terrain irrégulier. Louis peut pratiquement sentir leur peur, la déconnexion avec leurs alentours. La seule chose qui les ancre est leur main attachées se pressant fortement. Ils marchent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bord d'une route et juste quand les phares d'une voiture les aveugle, Louis revient dans la salle de classe, haletant fortement.

 

Il cligne rapidement des yeux, la lumière brillante des phares toujours coincée dans sa vision. Harry le berce dans ses bras, et il glisse sa main libre d'autour de ses épaules quand Louis rassemble ses sens.

 

« On aurait dit que tu allais tomber. » Il s'excuse.

 

Louis fait en sorte de tenir la main de Harry et la serre fortement. L'autre main de Harry tombe sur ses hanches. La pression le stabilise. Il prend plusieurs profondes inspirations sous les yeux attentifs de Harry et parvient à sortir un faible, « Merci. Encore. »

 

Harry saisit son ton tremblant, ses doigts agrippant plus fort Louis. Sa voix est saccadée quand il demande, « T'as vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Louis hoche la tête. « Est-ce que t'as fais ça ? C'était toi ? »

 

Harry secoue la tête. « Non, je- » Il s'interrompt. « Qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

 

« Juste. Toi et ta sœur je pense ? Dans les bois. Et vous étiez si effrayés et confus. Je pouvais le sentir. Et je pense que vous communiquiez, mais il n'y avait pas de mots, je ne pouvais percevoir aucun mots. C'est plus comme, des ressentis ? Et il faisait froid et vous étiez nus et puis une voiture s'est montrée. La lumière était si brillante que ça m'a fait mal aux yeux, genre beaucoup. »

 

Harry cligne des yeux. « C'est heu. C'est mon plus vieux souvenir. »

 

« Donc ta sœur... ? »

 

« Est comme moi, ouais. C'est ma vraie sœur. »

 

« OK. Mon Dieu c'était bizarre. » Louis secoue la tête et essaye de sortir un rire pour illuminer l'humeur. Harry le couve toujours, la lèvre coincée entre ses dents. Il a une longue ligne d'inquiétude le long de son front que Louis a envie de lisser.

 

À la place il déglutit. Solide compromit.

 

« Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? » Il demande.

 

Harry secoue la tête, mais ses doigts pressent la hanche de Louis. Il la lâche avec une expiration bruyante.

 

« Je devine que je devrais te le dire. J'ai, heu, aussi vu quelque chose. Pas maintenant ! Mais genre, quand je t'ai premièrement guéri. »

 

« Oh ? » Il sent la perte du touché de Harry et se rapproche d'un pas lasse. Il veut atteindre et bloquer les cheveux de Harry derrière son oreille, peut-être même caresser son lobe et puis son cou... Mais c'est un peu trop. Il s'arrange pour tirer sur la manche du haut de Harry pour le pousser à continuer.

 

Harry lève sa main, sa paume contre Louis, et Louis glisse facilement ses doigts entre ceux de Harry. Mon Dieu, ses doigts sont si chauds et réels et _humains._ Avec des empreintes digitales et tout. Louis ne comprend pas mais quand même. C'est la seule chose qui a du sens, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'a vu de ses propres yeux, ou plutôt, avec son esprit. L'arrivée de Harry et sa sœur sur Terre. Ou leur descente ? Il n'a aucune idée de comment appeler ça.

 

Harry presse les doigts de Louis, mais ne parle toujours pas.

 

L'hésitation de Harry lui fait mal à la poitrine. Louis doit demander. « Ce n'était rien de mauvais, hein ? »

 

Harry secoue la tête, serrant encore.

 

« Tu tenais un bébé. Pratiquement un toi bébé par contre. T'étais tellement heureux. Et tu souriais grandement. Et je pense que ta mère était là et elle te demandait comment tu pensais que le bébé devrait s'appeler, j'ai pas pu entendre ce que tu as dis mais je pouvais sentir- » il inspire profondément, les sourcils froncés. « Juste beaucoup d'amour. De la sûreté. Et juste de la chaleur. Ouais. J'ai jamais eu quelque chose comme ça. »

 

Louis saisit sa respiration pendant que Harry parle, le cœur dans sa gorge. « C'est mon premier souvenir. »

 

« Comment tu l'as appelée ? »

 

« Charlotte. Lottie. Je n'ai pas, je ne l'ai pas choisi par contre, très certain que je voulais qu'elle s'appelle Nala ou Jasmine ou autre chose. » Il rigole à ça et Harry le joint, ses yeux éclatants dans la salle faiblement éclairée. Louis veut le faire rire un peu plus, juste se noyer dans le son et dans les fossettes de Harry.

 

Harry s'immobilise rapidement, par contre, raidissant sa bouche. « Je ne savais pas que ça arriverait. Je suis désolé si ça t'a fait flipper. »

 

« Non je- je pense que j'ai aimé ? » Harry laisse échapper une expiration décousue, et Louis presse sa main plus fort. « C'est plutôt cool. Par contre je suis désolé que ton plus vieux souvenir, ne soit pas super sympa. »

 

Harry hausse des épaules, l'inclinaison de ses épaules résignée. Comme s'il y pensait beaucoup. Mon Dieu, pourquoi Louis doit être si insensible ?

 

« Hey, c'est ce que c'est, pas vrai ? »

 

Quand Harry rencontre les yeux de Louis sa bouche est tordue.

 

« Donc tu me déteste pas ? » Il a l'air sincèrement concerné, et la poitrine de Louis lui lance. Il à l'impression que ses côtes s'élargissent avec tout ce qu'il ressent pour Harry actuellement, ce qui, putain. C'est certainement pas bon hein ? Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Ça ne compte pas d'où Harry vient il est juste toujours... Harry. Doux et chaleureux et attachant avec un rire et un sourire addictifs et des yeux réconfortants que ça dérangerait pas Louis de fixer pendant un long bon moment. Comment il pourrait possiblement le détester ?

 

« Harry. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Si je te dois quelque chose genre... J'sais pas. Tout. Je pourrais jamais te détester. »

 

Le visage de Harry rougit aux mots de Louis et il bouge pour prendre l'autre main de Louis dans la sienne. Harry à l'air d'avoir plus à dire à la façon dont il tourmente sa lèvre, et Louis a peur de respirer pendant ces longues secondes. Attendant que Harry parle. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il aurait pressé et poussé, pour essayer de les faire parler plus vite juste pour en finir.

 

Il attendrait probablement une éternité pour Harry, par contre.

 

Juste quand Harry ouvre la bouche pour la seconde fois, il y a un coup à la porte et elle pivote. Harry saute plus loin de Louis, comme s'ils étaient engageaient dans une sorte d'activité criminelle et Louis doit s'arrêter de se raccrocher.

 

Les lumières ruissellent dans la salle, projetant la personne dans l'ombre, mais il reconnaîtrait la voix de Niall n'importe où. « Tommo, on va être en retard pour le théâtre. Je sais que tu veux pas ça. »

 

Louis roule des yeux à Harry pour le mettre à l'aise, mais il est toujours tendu, reposant contre un bureau avec des yeux démoralisés.

 

« Hey, Harry. » Dit Niall. « Je te pensais pas être du genre à sécher. »

 

« J'ai une heure de libre. » Les poings de Harry sont enfouis dans ses poches et il fixe le sol.

 

« Et tu le gaspille avec Tommo ? Faible choix, mec, faible choix. » Taquine Niall et Louis veut l'étrangler. Mon Dieu.

 

« Ignore tout ce qu'il dit, toujours, tout le temps, tous les jours, à jamais. » Dit Louis à Harry, et il arrive à obtenir un sourire de lui. Bien.

 

« Hey, c'est pas gentil. »

 

« C'pas gentil d'interrompre aussi. »

 

« Oh, j'interrompais quelque chose ? »

 

Harry secoue la tête à ça et redresse son dos. « Non, je partais juste. J'suis censé avoir rendez-vous avec Gemma. C'était sympa de te parler, Lou. » Dit Harry sans regarder aucun d'eux. Il prend de grandes foulées vers la porte. Ses épaules voûtées se redressent en une ligne de confidence et leur fait un signe avant de partir.

 

Louis veut juste s'allonger sur un bureau et grogner de son infortune. Pourquoi est-ce que Niall a le pire timing de tous les temps ?

 

« Je devine qu'il ne t'évite plus ? » Dit Niall et remue ses sourcils. Mon Dieu. Il va être insupportable pour l'éternité.

 

 

*

 

 

Comme il l'avait prédit, Harry n'a pas fini d'éviter Louis.

 

Il est toujours attaché à la hanche de Gemma et Liam n'importe quand Louis le voit à l'école. Parfois il lance des sourires lèvres serrées à Louis quand ils croisent leur chemin dans les couloirs. Il s'est montré au café plusieurs fois pendant que Louis travaillait, mais pour la plupart du temps il s'assied juste dans un coin et vole des regards dans la direction de Louis. Mais en gros, les choses sont pareilles.

 

Louis est devenu plus bruyant, et plus criard quand Harry est aux alentours, juste pour amener Harry à lui parler. Ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Leurs seules vraies interactions sont en labo, quand ils échangent des blagues, et Louis a réussit à faire sortir un rire de baleine à Harry. Ils se sont fait réprimander, deux fois, parce qu'ils rigolaient trop fort.

 

Mais ce n'est pas du tout assez pour lui.

 

Il a juste- il a juste trop de questions pour Harry. Comme est-ce que ses parents à lui et Gemma savent d'où est-ce qu'ils viennent vraiment ? Comment ils ont apprit l'anglais ? Comment Harry a trouvé qu'il pouvait guérir les gens et les animaux ? Est-ce que Gemma peut faire pareil ? Est-ce qu'ils ont d'autres capacités ? Pourquoi même sont-ils ici (d'accord, Harry ne sait probablement pas la réponse pour celle-la, considérant le fait qu'il se rappelle juste de marcher dans les bois tout nu et frigorifié) ? Et ok, peut-être que Louis veut demander à Harry pourquoi il l'a sauvé. Son cœur papillonne au risque que Harry a traversé juste pour _lui_ et il ne peut toujours pas en revenir. Que Harry pourrait tout risquer pour lui. Qu'il se soit mit en danger comme ça.

 

Et peut-être, juste peut-être que Louis veut l'embrasser un petit peu, et jouer avec ses cheveux et tenir ses mains. Il ne demande pas beaucoup. (Ou peut-être que c'est le problème, il en demande trop et Harry le sent. Peut-être que ça fait partit de ses super-pouvoir extraterrestre surnaturels et que c'est pourquoi il reste à l'écart). Louis voudrait savoir, mais il ne peut pas vraiment faire un diaporama de toutes ses questions.

 

Au moins il sait mieux faire que de se plaindre à Niall, qui n'arrête pas de creuser son pouce douloureusement dans l'épaule de Louis à chaque fois qu'il remarque Harry dans leur périphérie. Louis va certainement avoir un bleu permanent, mais il ne peut pas dire à Niall d'arrêter sans être amené au _pourquoi_ de suite après. Donc il grince des dents et supporte.

 

 

*

 

 

Les choses se sont dirigées quelque part quelques semaines plus tard, quand Niall a rappelé Louis de leur costumes pour la fête de Halloween où ils vont ce week-end.

 

Ils ont travaillé sur leur tenue tout l'été et tout l'automne, essayant de surpasser les efforts de l'année dernière. Niall avait convaincu Louis qu'ils devraient s'habiller en extraterrestres, « Parce qu'il y a tellement de variété et tu peux être dégueu et effrayant à la fois. Ça sera génial. » A-t-il dit.

 

Et oui, Louis a été d'accord aussi récemment qu'une semaines plus tôt que ça serait malade d'être déguisé comme des jumeaux extraterrestres. Mais il ne savait pas à ce moment-là. La pensée le rend inconfortable maintenant, quand Niall se montre à sa porte déjà habillé, portant le costume de Louis sous son bras.

 

Il essaye de protester, mais Niall a passé des mois dessus (soi-disant) et il refuse de se défiler, ne comprenant pas c'est quoi le problème de Louis. Il ne peut pas vraiment expliquer non plus.

 

« C'est plus assez cool pour toi ou un truc dans le genre ? » Demande Niall, la voix fluette et ennuyée. Louis a été opiniâtrement évasif sur le sujet de la fête. Mais maintenant Niall est là, tout habillé dans un body et visage peint argenté, de larges oreilles en plastique couvrant ses propres oreilles et Louis ne peut plus vraiment éviter ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est trop tard pour reculer.

 

Il hausse des épaules. « Je le sens juste pas, je pense. Je sais même pas si le costume va m'aller. » C'est la seule excuse à laquelle il peut penser, même si c'en est une merdique depuis que sa devise a toujours été ''plus c'est serré, mieux c'est.''

 

Comme prévu, Niall roule des yeux.

 

« Tu le sentais assez quand on a décidé sur ça, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière maintenant. Grouille-toi, on n'a pas toute la nuit. Tu devrais avoir pendant que je touche à ce visage peint, ça n'arrête pas de s'enlever. Quelle pauvre qualité c'est. »

 

Niall pousse une bouteille de bière dans les mains de Louis, comme si ça allait soulager ses nerfs. Il a certainement raison. Il la descend rapidement avant d'aller se changer, espérant que l'alcool calme un peu ses nerfs.

 

Sa tenue est d'un vert brillant, un body s'accordant aux formes de son corps, avec une cape pailletée et un serre-tête éclatant avec des antennes. Il a aimé cette tenue à l'origine, le vert éclatant lui allant bien, mais maintenant il se rétracte à l'idée de parader ainsi même s'il y a très peu de chance que Harry le voit.

 

La chance est probablement de son côté, il pense, malgré la piscine d'acide dans son ventre. Il n'a vu Harry a aucune fêtes du tout, donc pourquoi il commencera à se montrer maintenant ? Il est certainement sauvé, il se répète, alors qu'il utilise un crayon d'eye-liner pailleté pour dessiner des tourbillons sur son visage, et entourer ses lèvres.

 

 

*

 

 

La foule est dense quand ils arrivent à la maison de Josh, et c'est sombre et bruyant et personne ne paye vraiment attention à Louis et Niall, ce que normalement Louis détesterait, mais ce soir c'est juste bien. Lui et Niall se sont seulement partagé quelques verres à sa maison avant de se diriger à la fête, et il a besoin de calmer ses nerfs.

 

Louis se dirige droit vers la cave pour repérer la pas si secrète planque de bière de Josh. Il ne se sent pas assez bourré pour être son soi-même ordinaire fêteur tapageur. Une fois qu'il arrive à avoir plus à boire il peut se lâcher, et peut-être ne pas sentir que sa cape l'étouffe et qu'il trahi Harry à chaque pas.

 

La porte de la cave est verrouillée, et il secoue la poignée à plusieurs reprises. Elle se ferme seulement de l'intérieur, il le sait, donc il frappe à la porte avec son poing. Il a vraiment besoin d'avoir une bière.

 

« C'est un peu tôt pour s'envoyer en l'air, non ? Allez trouver un lit au lieu de baiser dans la cave ! »

 

La porte s'ouvre sur Gemma debout devant lui, les yeux plissés et les lèvres fines.

 

« Toi. »

 

Louis n'a jamais autant voulu disparaître. Elle sait. Elle sait qu'il sait, il n'y aucune autre raison pour son regard d'acier alors que ses yeux dardent ses antennes à son maquillage jusqu'à sa cape et _oh, mon Dieu_.

 

« C'est pas ce que ça à l'air d'être, » Dit-il, les mot dégringolant de sa bouche.

 

« Vraiment ? On dirait sans aucun doute que tu es habillé comme une caricature d'extraterrestre. N'est-ce pas Haz ? »

 

Elle se retourne pendant qu'elle parle, et Louis suit sa ligne de mire seulement pour apercevoir Harry, précautionneusement perché sur le canapé.

 

Putain.

 

Putain putain putain.

 

« Salut Harry. » Louis arrive à croasser, sa voix n'étant plus la sienne.

 

« Salut. »

 

Gemma roule des yeux, et attrape le poignet de Louis. Elle le tire dans la salle et verrouille la porte derrière lui.

 

Dans d'autres circonstances Louis aurait été terrifié. Mais Harry est là, avec sa chaleur, et des yeux en quelque sorte tristes, et Louis veut juste s'expliquer et mettre les choses à leur place.

 

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'était pas ton idée ? » Demande Gemma derrière lui, et Louis ne s'embête même pas à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il fixe toujours Harry. Il a une bouteille à moitié vide dans sa main, les doigts jouant avec l'étiquette, la déchirant en morceaux.

 

Il avale grandement. « Non. Je veux dire, j'ai accepté. Mais c'était il y a des mois. Avant que je sache... »

 

Harry cligne des yeux vers lui. « C'est ok. » Il dit avec un haussement d'épaule, mais son visage est toujours abattu.

 

« Non, ça l'est pas. » Louis bouge plus près de lui, prenant place sur le canapé avec précaution. Il essaye de se mettre confortable, croisant ses jambes et faisant face à Harry.

 

« Avant que tu sache quoi ? » Demande Gemma, ignorant l'échange silencieux de Louis et Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Louis ? »

 

Son cœur martel dans sa poitrine. Il espère juste que Harry le regarde correctement. « Avant que je sache d'où vous venez. »

 

« Oh, tu sais d'où on vient hein ? Parce que même nous on le sait pas. Voudrais-tu bien nous partager ton savoir infini ? » Son ton est brusque et coupant, tranchant dans l'air.

 

« Gem, s'il te plaît. »

 

« S'il te plaît quoi, Harry ? T'as tout avoué à ce, ce gamin, qui n'a même pas une once de respect pour nous. Pour _toi_. Regarde-le »

 

Harry se tourne vers Louis, l'étudiant correctement pour la première fois. Louis doit faire du bon boulot d'avoir l'air dévasté, parce que les lèvres de Harry se tordent brièvement, et il presse son genou.

 

« Je pense qu'il est bien. » Ce n'est pas ce que Louis s'attendait à entendre, mais les mots balayent sa peau et il peut se sentir s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le canapé.

 

« Grand Dieu. » Grogne Gemma.

 

Elle croise ses bras, ses doigts tapant contre son coude. Elle étudie Louis attentivement.

 

« Je pourrais te tuer avec mes yeux, tu sais, » Dit-elle finalement, après un battement de silence.

 

« Gem. » La réprimande Harry. Il se tourne vers Louis, la voix s'adoucissant. « Elle peut pas faire ça en fait. Elle ne voudrait pas même si elle pouvait. »

 

« J'suis pas inquiet. » Dit Louis, et il le pense. Il n'est pas inquiet qu'un d'eux le blesse. Il est inquiet de lui les blesser. La réalisation est épaisse dans sa gorge, et il doit l'avaler. Il les a déjà heurté, juste en s'habillant comme ça. « D'un côté, ça sera compliqué d'expliquer ça aux médecins légistes, je pense. »

 

Harry pouffe de rire, pressant le genou de Louis plus fort.

 

« C'est pas une blague, Harry. J'essaye de réparer tes conneries et tu sabote tout avec ton flirt. »

 

Harry rougit et prend une autre gorgée. Sa main se décale du genou de Louis, mais il pose sa main sur le dessus de celle de Harry, pour la garder là.

 

« Tu peux me faire confiance. »

 

Gemma à l'air complètement pas impressionnée. « Désolée, mais quand ça en vient à ma vie, et la vie de mon frère j'ai besoin d'un peu plus que la promesse de quelqu'un. Spécialement quelqu'un qui porte un costume ringard d'extraterrestre. »

 

Il éclaircit sa gorge. « Je ne suis pas un bordel, ok. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je sais que tu pense que tu peux pas mais tu peux. Harry m'a sauvé la vie, probablement. Y'a pas moyen que je fasse quelque chose pour mettre en péril sa sécurité ou la tienne. Je lui dois beaucoup. »

 

Louis essaye de garder ses yeux traîner sur Gemma, mais du coin de l’œil il peut voit Harry se tortiller où il est assied. Penchant sa tête, les doigts tirant sur ses cheveux nerveusement.

 

« Maintenant si ça te dérange pas. J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec Harold seul. »

 

« C'est pas son prénom. »

 

Louis roule des yeux, et dit, « Je sais ça. Pourquoi tu irais pas trouver Niall et insulter son costume, je suis sûr que tu le trouveras plutôt sans goût aussi, puis, il est à blâmer pour le mien. »

 

« Gemma, » Harry supplie, et elle le regarde. Il se fixe un peu en silence. Louis n'est pas sûr s'ils font une sorte de communication entre frère et sœur ou une communication extraterrestre, mais ça n'importe pas vraiment, aussi longtemps que ça marche en sa faveur.

 

« Bien. Mais je trouverais une façon de t’éviscérer et de détruire les preuves si tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux. »

 

« Et si j'ai envie qu'il le fasse ? » se fait entendre Harry, et Louis doit retenir sa respiration avant de haleter. Putain.

 

« Pouah » Grogne Gemma. Elle marche vers eux sur le canapé, prenant la bière de Harry. « Ça me revient maintenant. Et ça. » Dit-elle, attrapant rudement le serre-tête de Louis en le perchant sur sa tête. « Ça me va mieux de toute façon. »

 

« Éclate-toi. » Dit Louis parce que c'est tout ce à quoi il pense à dire. Gemma leur donne une chiquenaude alors qu'elle part, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

 

« Tu n'es pas déguisé. » Dit Louis et Harry hausse des épaules.

 

« J'ai pas l'habitude d'essayer de sortir. » Dit Harry, et oh. Bien sûr. Seigneur, Louis est tellement putain débile de parfois.

 

Harry dérobe sa main du genou de Louis, et il a envie de protester.

 

« Tu voulais parler de quoi ? » Demande Harry, essayer de sonner le plus détaché.

 

Louis hausse des épaules. Il se rapproche aussi bien qu'il peut de Harry, ses genoux pressant contre les cuisse de Harry alors qu'il s'agenouille à côté de lui. « Je voulais juste avoir un peu de temps seule depuis que tu m'évite de nouveau pour aucune raison. C'est plutôt rare d'avoir un peu de temps avec toi. »

 

Les lèvres de Harry ont une petit convulsion et il sourit doucement. « C'était pas- Je suis venu à la fête pour te voir. C'est comme ça- c'est comme ça que Gemma a comprit que tu savais. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi je voulais venir ici donc j'ai du lui dire. Elle m'a amenée ici pour une sévère réprimande. »

 

Les joues de Harry sont rougies et ses cils sont sombres alors qu'il cligne des yeux. Ses lèvres frémissantes alors qu'il parle. Comme si Louis pouvait s'enfuir à une confession pareille.

 

« Tu pouvais juste me parler à l'école. »

 

Harry laisse échapper une profonde expiration.

 

« Je comprends juste pas pourquoi tu veux traîner avec moi maintenant que tu sais. »

 

« Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. » Dit Louis sans penser. Il n'y a pas pensé, mais assied ici, seul avec Harry, il sait que c'est vrai.

 

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » La voix de Harry est haute, incrédule.

 

« L'opposé. »

 

« Je veux pas que tu te sente endetté envers moi. Et genre, vouloir traîner avec moi parce tu genre, tu me dois quelque chose. C'est pas pour ça que je l'ai fait. »

 

Louis ne peut pas empêcher le rire qu'il aboi. Harry a l'air alarmé. « Mon Dieu, non. C'est pas ça du tout. Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée hein ? J'suis à fond sur toi depuis genre, longtemps. Tu as juste été trop occupé m'éviter pour le remarquer je devine. »

 

« Longtemps? »

 

Louis hoche la tête, les doigts agités tellement il veut toucher Harry. Juste ses manches de t-shirt, ou son col ou ses cheveux. Il veut juste le toucher, tellement.

 

Harry regarde ailleurs et se décale, bougeant pour qu'il fasse face à Louis correctement. Harry a l'air sérieux, une ligne dessinée sur son front, et ses yeux sombres. Il cligne doucement des yeux.

 

« Est-ce que ça veut dire- je peux ? » Il éclaircit sa gorge. « Je peux t'embrasser ? »

 

Louis hoche fervemment de la tête aussitôt que Harry parle, et il n'a pas le temps de répondre avant que la bouche de Harry ne soit sur la sienne.

 

C'est un baiser affamé, mouillé et chaud et Louis à l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le canapé. Son lui entier se dissipe jusqu'à ce que ce soit juste une paire de lèvres. Il peut sentir les mains de Harry sur lui, maintenant sa mâchoire et lui envoyant des frissons d'électricité le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'est comme s'il n'existait même pas. Plus rien n'existe à part les endroits où lui et Harry se touchent.

 

Il ouvre sa bouche quand la langue de Harry donne un petit coup à ses lèvres, et aussitôt qu'elles se touchent tout ce qu'il voit est le noir. Tout son visage est en train de brûler et il a besoin de plus, et très vite il y a des points de lumières tourbillonnant derrière ses paupières, comme s'il flottait à travers l'espace. Il bouge de plus en plus vite, les lumières se brouillant en des lignes colorées. Son battement de cœur accélère tout du long avec les images qu'il voit et il à l'impression que son corps vibre de besoin.

 

Ils halètent tous les deux quand ils s'écartent. Louis est en train d'empoigner le tee-shirt de Harry, et il relâche sa prise.

 

« C'était quoi ça ? Est-ce que t'as... T'as vu ça ? » Demande Louis, le cœur dans la gorge.

 

Harry hoche la tête, à bout de souffle. Louis bouge sa paume contre le torse de Harry, sentant le solide martèlement de son cœur.

 

« Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ? » Il doit demander. Il n'est pas sûr d'être heureux de la réponse, mais il doit savoir.

 

Harry secoue la tête. Ses cheveux rebondissant contre sa tempe, sa ligne capillaire humide. Il y a une tâche verte d'eye-liner autour de la bouche de Harry, transférée par les lèvres de Louis. Son maquillage est très probablement ruiné, mais il ne peut pas s'en foutre plus.

 

« J'ai juste embrassé genre, deux personnes mais non, c'était pas- c'était pas comme ça. »

 

Un picotement de jalousie fuse le longe de sa colonne vertébrale et il serre les poings. Pas le temps pour ça.

 

Il déglutit. « Pareil. Je veux dire, euh, plus que deux. Mais c'est jamais arrivé avant. »

 

Louis attrape la main de Harry, traçant les lignes de sa paume. Elles ressemblent aux siennes.

 

« Tu pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec... » Demande Louis, traînant. Il bouge sa main autour, faisant un geste vers la pièce vide. Il devrait probablement être capable de le dire à haute voix, s'il veut que Harry sache qu'il est ok avec ça. Il continue. « Le truc extraterrestre ? »

 

« Peut-être. Je sais pas. » Harry hausse des épaules. Il s'éloigne de Louis, les épaules inclinées alors qu'il se rapetisse d'où il est assied. « Je suis désolé. »

 

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Là j'allais demander pour un autre tour. »

 

La bouche de Harry s'ouvre.

 

« Seulement si tu veux, bien sûr. »

 

« T'as pas peur ? » Demande Harry, le ton révèrent.

 

« Pas du tout. » Harry à l'air surprit. « Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que tu ne me fais pas peur ? »

 

Harry rigole, et la tension semble disparaître de son visage. « Beaucoup, probablement. »

 

« D'accord, je peux faire ça. »

 

« Ouais ? » Harry sourit tendrement, et son pouce frotte la tempe de Louis. Il est proche une fois de plus, mais pas assez proche pour le plaisir de Louis. Sa peau frétille au touché de Harry. Il n'est pas sûr de comment il est supposé partir, maintenant qu'il sait à quoi ça ressemble d'être dans l'orbite de Harry.

 

« Aussi longtemps que tu arrête de m'éviter. » Il ajoute, pour la bonne mesure. Louis à besoin d'être sûr qu'ils sont sur la même page.

 

« Je sais pas comment je pourrais, maintenant. » Harry sourit, grandement et ouvertement. Ses yeux sont croisés à regarder la bouche de Louis. Il lèche ses lèvres, et le ventre de Louis est comme rempli d'air. Il pourrait certainement se noyer juste ici et être très heureux avec ça.

 

« Oi ! T'es en train de dire que tu attendais juste que je passe à la casserole ? Je suis insulté. »

 

Harry rigole, et secoue sa tête. Il tire les épaules de Louis, et Louis bascule au-dessus, plus proche de Harry. « On peut retourner à la fête, si tu veux. Se mêler à eux. »

 

« Nan, je pense que je préfère te garder pour moi. » Dit-il, et Harry sourit.

 

« Pareil. »

 

Ils tombent l'un sur l'autre, et Louis ne s'est jamais senti aussi lumineux et rempli en même temps, son cœur se gonflant douloureusement dans son torse.

 

Il aura tout le temps du monde pour les questions plus tard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> n'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo, et même un commentaire (pour une quelconque critique constructive ou juste fangirler mdr)
> 
> AH OUI et aussi, si vous voulez que je traduise un OS Larry en particulier, prévenez-moi. Je verrais ce que je peux faire :)


End file.
